Forced Wedding
by Jejae
Summary: Sebuah alasan klise yang Sung Min pikir hanya bisa ia temukan di sebuh cerita drama terjadi di hidupnya. Perjodohan dan pernikahan paksa yang membuatnya memutar otak untuk mengakhirinya./"Selamat datang suamiku, mari bercerai sekarang juga."/"Ingat baik-baik Lee Sung Min, sudah kukatakan sebelumnya kalau kau adalah benda milikku."/WARNING: KYUMIN! GS! DLDR! Check it out gengs...
1. Chapter 1 : Perjodohan

Sung Min mengerling malas untuk kesekian kalinya ke arah jam dinding di ruang santai, sesekali ia akan mengalihkan pandangan pada selembar kertas yang tergeletak di atas meja. Tubuhnya berbaring santai di atas sofa dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

"Sebenarnya kapan laki-laki itu akan pulang." Mulut kecilnya terus menggerutu hal yang sama sejak dua jam yang lalu.

Lalu samar-sama ia mendengar pintu apartemennya dibuka. Seperti peluru yang siap meletus, Sung Min secepat kilat beranjak dari tempatnya dan menyambar kertas di atas meja. Manik matanya menangkap sosok laki-laki yang sedang meletakan sepatunya di rak dekat pintu masuk.

Senyum manisnya terkembang—palsu, dengan selembar kertas di tangan yang terulur ke depan. "Selamat datang suamiku, mari bercerai sekarang juga."

Laki-laki itu membenahi posisinya, berdiri tegak di hadapan Sung Min—istri kecilnya, dengan ekspresi jengah setengah mati. Pasalnya ini bukanlah kali pertama istri kecilnya itu menyodorkan formulir perceraian seperti ini. Laki-laki itu menjulurkan tangannya meraih kertas dalam genggaman Sung Min.

"Kau tinggal tanda tangan saja di—" Senyum kemenangan Sung Min perlahan luruh saat suaminya menyobek perlahan kertas formulir perceraian yang ia siapkan. Bola matanya melotot heboh, ia tidak pernah melihat suaminya berekspresi sedingin itu sebelumnya, sekalipun ia menyodorkan formulir perceraian tetapi lelaki itu hanya akan mengabaikannya saja.

"Ingat baik-baik Lee Sung Min, sudah kukatakan sebelumnya kalau kau adalah benda milikku." Ada jeda sepersekian detik, dan saat Sung Min mengedipkan mata wajah suaminya sudah berada di depan wajahnya. "Walau kau menangis atau menjerit-jerit aku tidak akan pernah menceraikanmu."

Dan setelahnya Sung Min menoleh dengan dramatis ke arah lelaki itu pergi, mencerna dengan cepat apa yang baru saja laki-laki itu katakan padanya. "Aku bukan benda, dasar bodoh!"

.

.

.

Forced Wedding

.

**©Jejae** **Present**

.

Cho Kyu Hyun

Lee Sung Min

.

Romance / Drama / Mature Content / Chapter

.

Warning!

GS! (Gender Switch), Typo(s), OOC! (Out Of Caracter)

.

Disclaimer: SJ's members are belong to their self, God and family. But the storyline is **MINE!**

.

**Don**'**t** **Like**, **Don**'**t** **Read**!

**And** **please** **Don**'**t** **be** **Silent** **Reader**^^

.

.

.

Chapter 1

( Perjodohan )

.

.

.

Hari itu begitu terik, suhu udara sudah melampaui beberapa digit angka dibanding hari-hari sebelumnya, seakan matahari berada tepat di atas kepala. Sung Min menyeka keringatnya yang terus mengalir, baju kerjanya sudah terlihat basah seperti disiram sember air. Dengan langkah tergopoh gadis berusia sembilan belas tahun itu bergegas untuk segera tiba di kantor milik ayahnya.

Sebuah perusahaan kecil yang bergerak di bidang jasa pemasangan papan iklan di pinggiran kota dengan hanya beberapa orang karyawan. Satu-satunya tempat yang Sung Min banggakan selama ini, karena dari perusahaan kecil ini lah dirinya juga ayahnya terus bertahan hidup selama ini. Bersama beberapa orang karyawan yang sering berganti-ganti, perusahaan kecil milik ayahnya sudah melewati begitu banyak hal. Dan sekarang—sekali lagi, perusahaan ini harus berjuang untuk bertahan ditengah krisis yang sedang terjadi karena tak mampu bersaing dengan perusahaan lain yang lebih besar.

Perlahan Sung Min membuka pintu kantor, pandangannya menyusuri ruangan yang tidak begitu besar. Hanya beberapa meja dan kursi yang ditata dengan rapih dan tak banyak barang untuk sekedar mempercantik dekorsi. Langkah kakinya ia teruskan menuju ruang ganti, namun belum sempat ia mendekat obsidiannya tertuju pada satu ruangan lain yang lebih kecil, ruang ayahnya.

Dengan hati-hati Sung Min mengetuk pintu. "Ayah?"

"Masuk Sung Min-ah"

Sung Min mendorong tuas pintu begitu seruan ayahnya menyahut. Matanya mengerling heran saat menangkap pergerakan ayahnya yang terlihat buru-buru menutup sebuh buku. "Hari ini begitu panas, kenapa ayah tidak menyalakan pendingin?" Bertanya ringan, Sung Min mengambil duduk di sebuah sofa tua di sudut ruangan.

"Ayah sudah menyalakan kipas angin, untuk apa masih menyalakan pendingin."

"Ahh.." Sung Min menyahut seadanya, nada suaranya terselip kesedihan. Ayahnya pasti ingin mengirit pengeluaran lagi. "Oh, aku sudah menghubungin nomor yang ayah berikan."

"Lalu?"

Ada jeda sesaat sebelum gadis bersurai hitam itu menjawab, ia mencoba mengamati ekspresi sang ayah sebelum akhirnya dengan ragu menjawab. "Mereka meminta kita untuk mengajukan proposal pinjaman besok."

"Itu hal yang bagus, berarti kita masih memiliki harapan."

Sung Min tersenyum tipis mendengar kelegaan dari ucapan sang ayah, juga rasa cemas akan hasil yang akan mereka dapatkan besok. Takut-takut akan hasil yang sama saja seperti sebelumnya. Namun ia masih sadar diri untuk tidak menampakan kegelisahannya di depan sang ayah yang tengah menaruh harapan baru.

.

—oOForced WeddingOo—

.

Menengadahkan wajah mentap langit yang mulai gelap, menyisakan semburat jingga tipis di antara awan yang berarak. Riang suara anak-anak yang berlarian menuju rumah membuyarkan lamunan Sung Min dan membuatnya menapaki tanah di bawah kakinya. Decit suara engesel ayunan yang ia duduki dan gemerisik suara dedaunan terdengar berirama di telinganya.

Sung Min menggerkan ayunan perlahan, menikmati suasana sunyi taman yang telah ditinggalkan oleh keramain. Pandangannya menelisik sekitar sebelum menatap jauh entah kemana, melamamun.

Pikirannya penuh, dadanya bergemuruh, segalanya terasa salah dan berat. Ingatannya kembali ke beberapa hari yang lalu saat ia menunggu ayahnya menyerahkan proposal peminjaman dan di sebuah kantor perbankan. Hasil yang tak membuatnya kaget namun tetap saja menyedihkan. Sekali lagi sebuah penolakan. Dan karena hal itu, ayahnya terpaksa merumahkan semua karyawan.

Semua masalah yang timbul sudah membuat Sung Min dan ayahnya kewalahan, bersyukur jika mereka masih memiliki kekuatan untuk bertahan dan kembali bangkit. Namun alih-alih sebuah jalan keluar, Sung Min kini dihadapkan dengan sebuah _"masalah" _yang lain.

Solusi klise yang ia pikir hanya ada dalam cerita drama televisi atau dalam kisah fiktif romantis sebuah novel, perjodohan. Demi Tuhan, itu adalah hal terkonyol dan paling tidak masuk akal yang pernah terjadi di sembilan belas tahun hidupnya. _Perjanjian apa? Pernikahan apa? Orang gila mana yang menjadikan pernikahan sebagai alat transaksi? Sial! _

Sore tadi ayahnya memanggilnya, duduk berhadapan di pisahkan meja makan membicarakan sesuatu yang serius. Sung Min pikir mereka hanya akan membicarakan tentang kemungkinan terburuk bahwa perusahan mereka terpaksa harus gulung tikar, ia pikir sekalipun hal itu benar-benar terjadi setidaknya ia akan mencari kerja di tempat lain dan mereka akan melanjutkan hidup. Namun kenyataan yang Sung Min hadapi berbeda 180˚.

Mendengar bagaimana ayahnya dengan hati-hati membicarakan tentang perjodohan dirinya dengan seorang laki-laki yang bahkan ia tidak kenal sama sekali membuatnya naik pitam hingga tak sadar berbicara kasar kepada satu-satunya orangtua yang ia miliki.

"Bagaimana ayah bisa menjualku seperti ini?!" Sung Min berteriak begitu nyaring, berdiri dengan kalap hingga kursi yang ia duduki jatuh begitu saja.

"Sung Min-ah, dengarkan aku sebentar ya? Ayah kenal Keluarga Cho sejak lama, kebetulan hari itu putra keluarga mereka melihat kita. Dia mencari ayah dan menawarkan perjodohan denganmu, sungguh nak ayah tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir sepicik itu. Kau adalah putriku, Sung Min-ah."

Sung Min bisa mendengar nada penuh pengertian dan permohonan yang ayahnya ucapkan, namun sulit untuknya mengatur emosi yang terlanjur meluap.

"Justru karena aku putrimu makanya kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku! Bagaimana bisa ayah menukarkan hidupku dengn cara seperti ini?! Bahkan tanpa persetujuanku!" Sung Min tidak sama sekali menurunkan nada bicaranya, namun terselip rasa putus asa dan kesedihan yang tak bisa disembunyikan.

Ayahnya tertunduk sebentar sebelum beranjak perlahan ke arah anak gadisnya. Membenarkan posisi kursi dan menuntun Sung Min untuk duduk kembali. Sebelah tangannya terulur merangkul pundak mungil gadis kesayangannya, mengusapnya perlahan dan membawanya kedalam sebuah pelukan.

"Tentu kau bisa menolaknya Sung Min-ah, ayah tak ingin serta merta memaksamu begitu saja. Hanya saja—" Tangan pria yng kini berusia lebih dri lima puluh tahun itu melepas rengkuhannya dan menatap wajah putri sematawayangnya. "Ayah ingin hidupmu baik-baik saja di masa depan, hal yang tak bisa ayah berikan padamu selama ini, ayah ingin kau memilikinya di masa depan. Betapa bersalahnya ayah selama ini karena tak bisa memberikanmu hal yang pantas kau terima seperti teman-temanmu yang lain. Ini adalah keinginan seorang ayah untuk putri satu-satunya."

Sung Min menatap nanar pria yang membesarkannya selama ini, bagaimana bisa ayahnya selama ini berpikir seperti itu di saat dirinya sendiri selalu berusaha merasa cukup dan bersyukur atas apa yang ia miliki.

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya yah, yang aku inginkan bisa hidup dengan tenang bersama ayah. Aku tidak peduli apa yang tidak kumiliki, karena itu memang bukan milikku. Yang aku inginkan sekarang adalah membatalkan perjodohan ini dan kembali pada kehidupanku yang damai." Lalu setelahnya Sung Min beranjak pergi begitu saja. Melangkahkan kakinya sembarangan hingga terdampar di sebuah taman yang tak begitu jauh dari area tempat tinggalnya.

Sekali lagi, wajah cantiknya ia tengadahkan menghadap langit, membiarkan semilir angin menyapu wajahnya perlahan. Dadanya masih bergemuruh meningglkan perasaan tak tenang, kacau. Dalam diamnya Sung Min membiarkan tetes demi tetes air matanya mengalir, menumpahkan semua rasa sesak yang muncul mendadak tanpa permisi, mungkin dengan begitu semua kekhawatirannya akan lenyap, mungkin dengan begitu kesedihnnya akan berkurang. Maka ia membiarkan dirinya sendiri untuk sekali ini kembali menjadi anak kecil yang menangis tersedu-sedu, hanya sekali ini.

.

—oOForced WeddingOo—

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sung Min mencuri pandang pada pria di sampingnya. Diam-diam ia mengagumi rupa pria itu, bagaimana selera berbusananya, wajahnya bahkan wangi parfum yang pria itu gunakan. Mengesampingkan fakta bahwa pria ini lah yang akan menjadi suaminya juga menjadi alasan keputusasaannya beberapa hari lalu, semua yang ada padanya adalah sebuah kesempurnaan.

Sung Min mengiat kembali beberapa usahanya untuk membujuk sang ayah untuk membatalkan perjodohanya. Dan sebanyak Sung Min berusaha, sebanyak itu pula ayahnya memohon untuk mempertimbangkan. Hari berlalu begitu cepat hingga tak terasa sudah seminggu sejak pemberitahuan perjodohan itu dan hari ini, Sung Min dan calon suaminya mendaftarkan pernikahan mereka secara resmi di mata hukum.

Sebenarnya Sung Min tak begitu memperhatikan ucapan petugas di hadapan mereka, ia hanya duduk diam dengan pikiran kosong. Bahkan ia tidak akan berada di sana kalau saja ayahnya tidak membangunkannya dan menyeretnya secara paksa untuk ikut dengan calon suminya untuk mendaftarkan pernikahan mereka. Gadis bersurai hitam itu masih setia dengan ketidak peduliannya, menundukan wajah dan menggoyangakan kakinya acak. Persis seperti bocah taman kanak-kanak.

"Lee Sung Min."

Sung Min segera mengangkat wajahnya saat namanya dipanggil, menoleh pada pria di sampingnya, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada dokumen dihadapannya.

"Silahkan nona cek kembali datanya sebelum ditandatangani." Sahut petugas di hadapannya, seperti mengerti tatapan bingung yang Sung Min perlihatkan.

"Baik," Dengan hati-hati Sung Min memeriksa dokumen di tangannya, meringis samar bahkan saat ia baru membaca tulisan mencolok pada dokumen tersebut.

Pendaftaran Pernikahan

Tercatat namanya juga nama pria yang menjadi calon suaminya, Cho Kyu Hyun. Menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, Sung Min langsung memberikan tanda tangannya begitu saja tanpa benar-benar memeriksa lebih lanjut baris berikutnya. _Biarlah, bagaimanapun aku juga akan tetap menikah dengannya._

Sung Min menyodorkan dokumen yang telah ia tandatangani, dan hal itu membuatnya resmi menjadi seorang istri dari seorang Cho Kyu Hyun.

To be continiue...

.

.

.

.

.

Halo.. lama tak bersua

Ini cerita pertama saya—sekali lagi, setelah bertahun-tahun vakum (o)

Masih dengan _pairing _andalan, mungkin ada yang belum tau dengan couple ini?

Dan ya, semoga kalian semua suka dengan ceritanya^^

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak, thanKYU~

**Februari 2020**


	2. Chapter 2 : Menjadi Istri

Hari itu setelah pendaftaran pernikahan, Kyu Hyun langsung membawa Sung Min ke apartemannya. Setelah sebelumnya ia membawa istri kecilnya itu berpamitan dengan ayah mertuanya. Diiringi tangis haru, gadis kelahiran Januari itu terlihat enggan berpisah dengan sang ayah yang selama ini selalu bersamanya. Namun dengan sedikit bujukan dari sang ayah—yang juga terlihat sedikit enggan berpisah, Sung Min akhirnya benar-benar ikut pergi dengan Kyu Hyun. Pria yang telah resmi menjadi suaminya.

"Masuklah." Kyu Hyun melepaskan sepatunya asal di depan pintu masuk dan menggatinya dengan sandal rumahan, setelahnya lelaki itu melenggang masuk begitu saja meninggalkan Sung Min yang menatapnya kesal.

Sung Min merapihkan sepatu Kyu Hyun dan miliknya sebelum melenggang mengikuti suaminya itu. Menyisiri lorong yang tak begitu panjang dari pintu masuk menuju ruang tamu yang cukup besar, matanya terbelalak takjub dan mulutnya membentuk linggaran kecil yang lucu. D_asar orang kaya, _innernya memaki.

"Duduk."

Sung Min melirik jengkel melihat Kyu Hyun yang memerintahnya dengan tidak sopan, namun biar begitu ia tetap mengikutinya. Menarik kopernya dengan susah payah, Sung Min mendekati Kyu Hyun yang sudah duduk dengan santai di sebuah sofa. _Dasar laki-laki menyebalkan._

"Kita lewatkan perkenalan, aku rasa seharusnya kau sudah tahu siapa aku." Sung Min baru saja mendaratkan bokongnya di sofa saat lelaki di hadapannya itu membuka mulut. _Memangnya siapa dia sampai aku harus repot-repot mengetahuinya._

.

.

Forced Wedding

.

**©Jejae** **Present**

.

Cho Kyu Hyun

Lee Sung Min

.

Romance / Drama / Mature Content / Chapter

.

Warning!

GS! (Gender Switch), Typo(s), OOC! (Out Of Caracter)

.

Disclaimer: SJ's members are belong to their self, God and family. But the storyline is **MINE!**

.

**Don**'**t** **Like**, **Don**'**t** **Read**!

**And** **please** **Don**'**t** **be** **Silent** **Reader**^^

.

.

.

Chapter 2

( Menjadi Istri )

.

.

.

Itu adalah pakaian terakhir dari dalam kopernya yang ia pindahkan ke dalam lemari. Sung Min sangat yakin jika ia membawa hampir semua pakaian miliknya namun lemari di hadapannya itu masih menyisakan banyak ruang kosong, membuat pakaiannya terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Sebenarnya selera berpakaian gadis sembilan belas tahun itu tidaklah buruk, ia juga memiliki beberapa pakaian bagus yang sempat ia beli saat ada diskon tahun baru lalu, jadi sebenarnya tidak ada yang perlu dikritik dari beberapa pakaiannya yang sudah tertata rapih di dalam lemari. Salahkan saja lemari pakaiannya yang super besar.

Sung Min mendengus sebal dan menutup pintu lemari dengan cukup keras. "Pakaianku baik-baik saja, yang bermasalah itu lemari ini dan pemiliknya!" Dengan jengkel Sung Min menendang lemari di hadapannya, menyambar _pouch _perlengkapan mandi yang ia bawa dan beranjak ke dalam kamar mandi di dalam kamar.

Sekali lagi Sung Min dibuat takjub dan heran tentang seberapa kaya suaminya itu. Kamar mandi di hadapannya ini tidak seperti penampakan dari apa yang bisa ia bayangkan, lebih seperti penampakan dalam drama-drama yang menceritakan kehidupan orang kaya. Dengan _shower room_ yang dilapisi dinding kaca _doff _ tebal, _bathtub _berukuran besar juga satu set _wastafel _yang menyambut di dekat pintu. Oh, dan _closet _yang mempunyai pintu ruangan terpisah.

Sung Min menaruh beberapa peralatan mandinya yang tidak begitu banyak, dan setelahnya ia menuju kasur besar di dalam kamarnya. Ya, kamar miliknya yang ia dapatkan dengan susah payah setelah perdebatannya siang tadi dengan Cho Kyu Hyun. Lelaki itu memaksa bahwa mereka harus memiliki kamar tidur yang sama sementara hal itu berbanding terbalik dengan keinginan Sung Min.

Sung Min menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, menatap langit-langi kamar yang juga terlihat mewah. Sejujurnya apartemen milik Kyu Hyun sama sekali tidak cocok untuknya, terlalu mewah, terlalu lengkap, terlalu mahal, terlalu luas, terlalu bukan Sung Min. Diseumur hidupnya gadis itu terbiasa dengan segala kesederhanaan dan keterbatasan. Adakalanya ia hanya bisa menikmati apa yang ia punya tanpa punya kesempatan untuk mengeluh.

Sung Min terbiasa dengan kamarnya yang kecil, kamar mandi yang sempit, rumah yang hanya diisi barang-barang murah. Bahkan benda paling mahal di rumahnya adalah televisi juga kulkas yang dibeli dengan harga sangat murah dari salah satu kenalan ayahnya saat usaha restorannya tidak berjalan baik.

Merasakan nyamannya kasur yang ia tiduri membuat Sung Min merasa nyaman, ditambah semilir sejuk dari pendingin ruangan, membuat matanya terasa berat. Menuruti keinginan tubuhnya perlahan Sung Min memejamkan kedua matanya, membiarkan dirinya jatuh ke dalam mimpi.

.

—oOo—

.

Sung Min bertumpu di kedua lengannya yang terlipat pada pagar balkon apartemen. Rambutnya yang basah sehabis mandi bergerak lembut di terpa angin sore hari. Senja belum turun, matahari musim panas bersinar sayu. Sesekali Sung Min mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, sejauh mata memandang yang dapat ia lihat hanya barisan rapih gedung-gedung bertingkat, taman-taman kota juga jalanan besar salah satu distrik padat ibu kota.

Sung Min hanya mencoba membiasakan diri dengan suasana tempat tinggalnya, biar bagaimanapun ia kini telah menjadi seorang istri dan Sung Min sendiri bukan seseorang yang tidak menghormati pernikahan. Walaupun pernikahannya adalah sebuah hubungan timbal balik tapi ia ingin menjalaninya dengan baik.

Sung Min beranjak dari tempatnya, menutup pintu balkon dan berjalan menuju sofa di ruang santai. Tangannya terulur meraih remot di atas meja, menyalakan televisi dan mencari drama favoritnya.

Baru beberapa menit sejak ia menyalakan televisi, sebuah dering ponsel menarik perhatiannya dari acara yang sedang ia tonton. Dengan cepat Sung Min mematikan televisi di depannya dan meraih _smartphone_ miliknya, menggeser ikon penerima panggilan.

"Halo ayah?"

"Sung Min-ah.." Suara dari seberang sambungan terdengar begitu nyaring membuat Sung Min tersenyum tipis. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan nak? Apa semua baik-baik saja?"

Sung Min tergelak geli mendengar ayahnya yang terdengar tidak sabaran. "Aku baru saja selesai mandi, semuanya baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu.."

"Syukurlah…" Ada kelegaan luar biasa dari suara ayahnya yang Sung Min tangkap. "Ayah sedikit cemas tapi kalau kau baik-baik saja ayah akan tenang."

Sung Min menyamankan posisi duduknya, mengangkat sebelah kakinya untuk ditekuk. Ia pikir ayahnya ini cukup dramatis, padahal baru beberapa jam ia meninggalkan rumah dan sekarang ayahnya bersikap seperti dirinya telah menjalani rumah tangga selama beberapa tahun.

"Ayah ini berlebihan sekali, pernikahan kami baru beberapa jam."

"Apa salahnya jika ayahmu ini khawatir?"

"Ya aku mengerti." Sung Min menyahut kalem lalu setelahnya sambungan terputus setelah ayahnya mengatakan untuk selalu akur dengan suaminya.

Mendengar itu membuat Sung Min jadi berpikir, _apakah hubungan ini akan baik-baik saja nantinya?_

Suara pintu yang dibuka membuyarkan lamunan singkat Sung Min, tanpa sadar ia bergegas menuju pintu masuk setelah mengetahui kemungkinan yang datang adalah Kyu Hyun. Sementara Kyu Hyun sendiri cukup kaget melihat Sung Min datang menyambutnya di pintu masuk, mengingat sikap defensif yang ditunjukan gadis itu padanya sejak pagi tadi.

Ada jeda sesaat di antara keduanya, menyebabkan perasaan canggung yang tiba-tiba. Sung Min membuang muka ke sembarang tempat, mendadak ia menyadari tindakannya sesaat setalah ia berhadapan dengan Kyu Hyun. _Ya Tuhan apa yang aku lakukan?_

Sementara Kyu Hyun pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang berbeda dari Sung Min. Kyu Hyun berdeham kecil untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan di antara mereka, tangannya terulur memberikan tas kerjanya ke pada Sung Min dan melenggang masuk begitu saja.

Sung Min dengan sigap menerima barang yang disodorkan padanya, setengah terkejut ia menoleh ke arah Kyu Hyun. "Tssk, dasar tukang perintah." Gerutus gadis itu dan mengambil langkah yang sama.

Sung Min menghampiri Kyu Hyun yang terduduk di atas sofa sambil melonggarkan ikatan dasinya. "Kenapa kau sudah pulang?" Sung Min bertanya heran, ia mengambil duduk di hadapan Kyu Hyun. "Bukankah ini belum waktunya pulang?"

Kyu Hyun menatap malas ke arah Sung Min, lengannya ia bentangkan pada kepala sofa sementara satu kakinya terlipat angkuh di atas kaki lainnya. "Kenapa aku harus mengikuti jam karyawan sementara aku adalah pimpinannya?"

Sung Min memutar bola matanya mendengar perkataan Kyu Hyun, _pertanyaan dijawab dengan pertanyaan, cih.._

"Apa kau diam-diam sedang memakiku?"

Sung Min langsung menatap pria di depannya, setengah kaget Sung Min mencoba mengendalikan ekspresi dan suaranya sebelum membuka mulut. "Tidak."

"Bagus. Kau tunggu di sini ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Kyu Hyun meraih tas kerja miliknya dari atas meja dan hampir beranjak saat suara Sung Min mengintrupsinya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Mandi, kenapa?" Kyu Hyun awalnya terlihat bingung namun saat Sung Min menjawabnya dengan gugup membuatnya ingin menjahilinya. Kyu Hyun melangkah mendekati Sung Min, mencondongkan tubuhnya sedekat mungkin dengan gadis itu. Sementara Sung Min sudah gugup setengah mati, tubuhnya mendadak kaku dan wajahnya mulai terasa panas saat Kyu Hyun dengan santai menghimpitnya dan berbisik tepat di telinganya.

"Apa kau mau mandi bersama, istriku?"

Demi Tuhan! Sung Min rasanya hampir tekena serangan jantung, terlebih saat mereka saling melirik dalam jarak yang begitu dekat. Sung Min bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana rupawannya seorang Cho Kyu Hyun. Matanya yang tajam, hidungnya yang tinggi, kulitnya yang putih pucat, dan bibirny—_Cukup! Aku pasti sudah gila!_

Sung Min dengan cepat mengalihkan wajahnya dan mendorong tubuh Kyu Hyun menjauh. "Ya! Dasar mesum, pergi sana!"

Kyu Hyun tertawa geli dan melenggang pergi setelah sebelumnya sempat mengacak suarai hitam Sung Min. "Aku tidak akan mengunci pintunya kalau kau mau masuk."

"Dasar gila!"

To be continiue...

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 mengudara~

Telat satu hari, seharusnya kemarin saya posting /bow

Sempet ragu waktu mau balik ke ffn tapi begitu tau masih ada yang merespon baik saya jadi semangat lanjut buat cerita. Terimakasih buat kaliaaaaan , LOVE!

Gak tau irama di chapter ini udah cukup tersampaikan atau belum, tolong kasih kritik nya ya

**Maret 2020**


	3. Chapter 3 : Peraturan Cho Kyu Hyun

Pintu kamar bercat coklat dengan pernis tipis itu terbuka, menampakan Cho Kyu Hyun yang terlihat lebih segar dengan rambut basah sehabis keramas yang dibiarkan begitu saja. Tubuhnya hanya dibalut oleh _bathrobe _berwarna abu-abu yang entah dibaliknya ada pakaian lain selain itu atau tidak.

Sekali lagi Sung Min dibuat terpesona secara tidak sadar oleh pesona Kyu Hyun, kelopak matanya berkedip sangat pelan seakan mencoba menikmati tiap detik yang disuguhkan oleh lelaki itu. Rambut basahnya yang terlihat _sexy_ seakan menggoda Sung Min, hingga tanpa sadar gadis itu meneguk ludah dengan susah payah.

Masih dalam lamunannya, Sung Min tidak menyadari jika Kyu Hyun kini telah duduk bersilang kaki di hadapannya. Kyu Hyun yang melihat keterpesonaan Sung Min atas dirinya hanya berdiam diri menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan. Ia menikmati bagaimana Sung Min menaruh atensi penuh atas dirinya. Kyu Hyun berdeham cukup keras untuk mengalihkan perhatian gadis sembilan belas tahun itu.

"Menikmati apa yang kau lihat?" Kyu Hyun bertanya jahil, dan sukses membuat Sung Min terlihat kalang-kabut dalam sekejap. Sekali lagi, itu adalah pemandangan menarik untuk lelaki bermarga Cho itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Sung Min bertanya ketus—untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya, setelah dengan susah payah mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. _Sial! Bagaimana bisa aku tertangkap basah!_

"Melanjutkan apa yang kita bicarakan siang tadi." Kyu Hyun melirik Sung Min yang terlihat dalam mode seriusnya. Tubuh mungil itu bersandar pada kepala sofa dengan lengan terlipat di bawah dada.

"Pertama." Kyu Hyun melanjutkan. "Aku setuju untuk tidur di kamar terpisah, tapi hanya dua bulan lalu setelahnya kau harus pindah ke kamarku."

"APA?! Kau—" Sanggahan keras Sung Min dihentikan hanya dengan lambaian tangan Kyu Hyun.

"Aku paling tidak suka ucapanku diintrupsi, apa kau mengerti?"

Sung Min memutar bola matanya jengkel. "Memangnya kau siapa? Dasar sombong."

"Aku suamimu dan aku tuan rumah di sini, apa kau lupa?"

Mendengar ucapan Kyu Hyun membuat Sung Min semakin jengkel, namun gadis itu tak berniat membantah lagi. Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanya semakin menyamankan duduknya dan memasang ekspresi siap berkelahi yang terlihat lucu di mata Kyu Hyun.

.

.

Forced Wedding

.

**©Jejae** **Present**

.

Cho Kyu Hyun

Lee Sung Min

.

Romance / Drama / Mature Content / Chapter

.

Warning!

GS! (Gender Switch), Typo(s), OOC! (Out Of Caracter)

.

Disclaimer: SJ's members are belong to their self, God and family. But the storyline is **MINE!**

.

**Don**'**t** **Like**, **Don**'**t** **Read**!

**And** **please** **Don**'**t** **be** **Silent** **Reader**^^

.

.

.

Chapter 3

( Peraturan Cho Kyu Hyun )

.

.

.

"Kedua, kau tidak boleh pergi kemanapun tanpa ijin dariku. Ketiga, Jangan menyela perkataanku. Keempat, jangan mempertanyakan keputusanku. Kelima, patuhi setiap perkataanku tanpa terkecuali."

Sung Min sudah melotot heboh sejak Kyu Hyun menyelesaikan kalimat pertamanya. "Cho Kyu Hyun, apa kau pikir aku pelayanmu atau apa?" Sung Min melontarkan pertanyaan dengan tidak menyembunyikan ketidak percayaannya.

"Kau istriku, tentu saja."

Sung Min dengus jengah mendengar dan melihat ekspresi Kyu Hyun yang sama arogannya. Wajahnya di tengadahkan, menutup mata dan mengatupkan giginya rapat-rapat. Lalu menatap lelaki di depannya seperti serangga yang sangat Sung Min benci.

"Aku menolaknya." Sung Min berkata setegas mungkin. "Aku menolak setiap hal yang kau ucapkan, dari awal hingga akhir tanpa terkecuali."

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk menolak." Kyu Hyun menanggapi kalem, sangat kalem hingga membuat Sung Min berang.

"Apa maksudmu?! Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku!" Sung Min berdiri dan menggebrak meja dengan cepat. Badannya membungkuk dengan tangan di atas meja, matanya menatap tajam lelaki yang memasang ekspresi tak terbaca.

"Tentu saja aku bisa." Kyu Hyun bergeming di tempatnya. "Kau adalah milikku, aku akan merawatmu dengan baik, memberikanmu tempat tinggal dan segala yang kau perlukan. Jadi patuhi semua peraturan yang kubuat dan berprilakulah dengan baik."

Sung Min ternganga dan menatap tak percaya ke arah Kyu Hyun. _Apa dia pikir aku adalah peliharaannya?_

Sung Min terduduk begitu saja, entah mengapa dadanya terasa sesak dan tenggorokannya tercekat. Mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun tak ada satu patah katapun yang keluar dari bibir mungil Sung Min.

Gadis kelahiran Januari itu begitu terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengar, juga apa yang jadi buah pikirannya. Bahwa Kyu Hyun menganggapnya seperti kucing peliharaan yang hanya perlu diberikan tempat berlindung juga makan untuk bertahan hidup.

_Tidak, ini bukan pernikahan._

Seketika harapan kecil Sung Min untuk membuat pernikahan ini berhasil hancur begitu saja. Bagaimana bisa dulu ayahnya mengatakan bahwa putra Keluarga Cho adalah pria baik-baik dan terhormat.

Melihat Sung Min diam mematung sebenarnya membuat Kyu Hyun sedikit bingung, namun lelaki itu tak ingin ambil pusing. Setelah beberapa saat tak ada respon dari Sung Min, Kyu Hyun memutuskan beranjak dari tempatnya untuk kembali ke kamar.

Pergerakan Kyu Hyun yang terlihat tiba-tiba di mata Sung Min membuat gadis itu kembali pada kesadarannya. Ia menatap punggung Kyu Hyun yang baru beberapa langkah.

"Ayo—" Sung Min tercekat. Dan ia merutuki itu, juga rasa panas di manik matanya. "Ayo bercerai."

Langkah Kyu Hyun terhenti seketika. Suara Sung Min sangat lirih namun Kyu Hyun dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menceraikanmu."

"Lalu, lalu untuk apa pernikahan ini?!" Sung Min berdiri menantang di belakang Kyu Hyun, berteriak dengan lantang dan keras. "Aku sama sekali tidak pernah menginginkannya!"

Kyu Hyun berbalik dan memandang terkejut—yang bisa ia sembunyikan, pada Sung Min. Gadis itu terlihat, kacau?

"Apa yang sebenarnya coba kau katakan?"

Sung Min berseru seperti peluru yang siap tembak. "Aku ingin berpisah denganmu dan kembali ke kehidupanku yang damai!"

Kyu Hyun menatap Sung Min tanpa ekspresi, memperhatikan bagaimana gadis itu kembang-kempis mengatur luapan emosinya. "Kau adalah istriku dan terima saja kenyataan itu."

"Istri?!" Sung Min tertawa mengejek mendengar kalimat Kyu Hyun. "Apa kau pernah melamarku? Ah tidak, apa kita pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya? Kau menyeretku dalam hubungan yang tak aku inginkan dan sekarang kau minta aku menerima kenyataan bahwa aku adalah istrimu?! Bahkan jika aku sempat berpikir untuk membuat hubungan ini berhasil itu sama sekali tidak berarti lagi!"

Sung Min sudah hampir tak mampu mengendalikan emosinya, terlebih melihat respon Kyu Hyun yang masih sama tenangnya membuat gadis itu semakin berang.

"Kenyataannya kau adalah istriku dan aku adalah suamimu, kau terikat padaku. Satu hal yang harus kau tahu, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu." Kyu Hyun membalikan tubuhnya, mengambil langkah yang baru beberapa dan berhenti sekali lagi saat suara Sung Min mengintrupsinya.

"Apa arti pernikahan ini untukmu? Apa gunanya perusahaan kecil ayahku untukmu?" Sung Min terdengar putus asa kali ini, entah bagaimana lagi ia menyampaikan seluruh perasaannya pada Kyu Hyun.

"Tidak ada."

Satu kalimat yang tidak menjawab apapun, atau justru menjawab segalanya.

Setelah mengatakannya Kyu Hyun benar-benar beranjak dari tempatnya, meninggalkan Sung Min yang terduduk lemas. Gadis itu serasa kehilangan pijakannya, satu kalimat yang dilontarkan pria itu mampu membuatnya limbung. Bahkan otaknya pun tak sempat mencerna maksud kalimat itu, namun perasaannyalah yang lebih dulu maju berperan. Menjalarkan rasa sesak dan pilu di sekujur tubuhnya, membuatnya bersusah payah menahan tangis yang pecah walau akhirnya beberapa lolos dari usahanya.

.

—oOo—

.

Sung Min menjulurkan kepalanya dari sela-sela pintu kamar yang ia buka sedikit, memeriksa apakah Kyu Hyun sudah pergi ke kantor atau belum. Ini sudah beberapa hari sejak pertengkaran mereka terakhir kali. Sejak hari itu ia selalu mencari cara untuk menghindar dari Kyu Hyun. Sung Min tidak akan ke luar kamar sebelum Kyu Hyun pergi ke kantor pada pagi hari, dan akan mengurung diri di kamar disaat-saat jam pulang kantor suaminya itu.

Untuk Sung Min bertatap muka dengan pria itu adalah hal yang paling ia hindari saat ini, dan terjebak setiap hari di dalam rumah tanpa bisa melakukan apapun membuatnya sangat tersiksa. Jadi hari ini, di pagi menjelang siang yang cukup terik Sung Min memutuskan untuk pergi ke luar rumah. Ia berencana untuk menemui ayahnya dan membicarakan masalah perlakuan Kyu Hyun padanya tempo hari.

Gadis sembilan belas tahun itu membuka pintu lebar-lebar saat dirasa Kyu Hyun sudah tidak ada di rumah. Dengan setelan musim panasnya—_crop top _putih, _short jeans_ hitam dengan robekan di paha yang terlihat trendi, juga _cardi _panjang kotak-kotak merah dan hitam, yang menjadi salah satu andalan Sung Min.

Langkah Sung Min terasa ringan menuju rak di pintu masuk, mengambil sepatu _sneaker_ hitam miliknya. Memakainya dengan cepat dan bergagas pergi. Gadis itu cukup tidak sabaran untuk bisa bertemu ayahnya.

Meninggalkan komplek apartemen mewah di belakangnya, Sung Min bergegas menuju sebuah halte terdekat. Sesekali ia akan menghalau sinar matahari yang menerpa wajahnya, sedikit menyesal meninggalkan topi kesayangannya di tengah cuaca terik musim panas. Membuat jarak untuk sampai ke halte terasa lebih jauh.

Sung Min hampir sampai saat sebuah bus berhenti, ia berlari dengan kecepatan penuh yang bisa ia usahakan. Menerobos begitu saja pintu masuk bus tanpa perlu mengantri karena keadaan halte yang kebetulan sedang kosong. Sung Min tak perlu besusah payah mencari tempat kosong, sebuah kursi strategis di ururtan ke tiga dari belakang sebelah kanan.

Sung Min mendaratkan bokongnya di sana, gadis itu memilih menghindari jendela—sinar matahari lebih tepatnya. Meraih posisi senyaman mungkin sebelum mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam tas, mengirim pesan untuk sang ayah.

_Ayah aku akan berkunjung hari ini, aku sudah di perjalanan._

Sung Min tak langsung menerima balasan, ia mengira-ngira apa yang sedang ayahnya lakukan sekarang. Sung Min melihat jam tangannya, belum waktunya makan siang. Kemungkinan ayahnya sedang di lapangan, mengawasi pemasangan papan iklan atau bahkan ikut terjun melakukan pemasangan sendiri.

Memikirkan hal itu membuatnya tergelak, tawa kecilnya terdengar sumbang di telinganya, mengejek nasibnya yang begitu buruk. Pernikahannya dengan Kyu Hyun sudah pasti mampu menyelamatkan perusahaan ayahnya, namun tak lantas membuatnya merasa senang. Perasaannya masih campur aduk, bahkan jauh lebih memusingkan dari pada saat ia mendengar tentang perjodohannya waktu itu.

"Issh!" Sung Min menggelengkan kepalanya sekilas. Sudah cukup, hari ini ia ingin melupakan perihal Kyu Hyun. "Benar, Kyu Hyun kurang ajar itu tidak baik diingat-ingat, merusak pikiranku saja." Sebuah dengusan jengah dan cebikan lucu dari bibir berlapis _lip-tint _milik Sung Min mengakhiri grutuannya, karena selanjutnya di sepanjang perjalanan ia tertidur cukup pulas dan hampir melewati halte tempat di mana ia seharusnya turun.

.

—oOo—

.

Kyu Hyun terlihat santai di ruang kerjanya menghadapi tumpukan dokumen dari proyek sebelumnya yang harus ia periksa. Kacamata baca yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya sesekali ia benahi. Tangannya hampir terulur meraih kertas lainnya saat sebuah panggilan di ponselnya terdengar menginterupsi. Sebuah panggilan dari salah satu pengawal kepercayaannya.

"Katakan."

Singkat, padat dan menyebalkan. Hanya saja yang menjadi lawan bicaranya adalah orang kepercayaan Kyu Hyun selama ini, jadi tidak mungkin ada keluhan yang terdengar dari seberang sambungan.

"_Nyonya Sung Min meninggalkan apartemen, saat ini Nyonya sedang menaiki sebuah bus."_

Dahinya berkerut menerima laporan dari pengawal yang ia minta untuk mengawasi Sung Min diam-diam. "Kemana?"

"_Arahnya menuju kediaman Tuan Lee."_

Kyu Hyun tersenyum miring mendengar laporan lebih lanjut dari seberang sambungan. Seperti dugaannya, gadis dengan tabiat seperti Sung Min pasti cepat atau lambat akan pergi menemui ayahnya setelah berhari-hari terus menghindarinya. Dasar istri kecilnya yang merepotkan.

"Terus awasi dan kirim fotonya padaku."

"_Baik tuan."_

Lalu setelahnya sambungan itu terputus, dan tak lama sebuah pesan masuk menampakan beberapa foto Sung Min saat ke luar dari apartemen. Senyum tipis Kyu Hyun langsung memudar dan berganti rengutan jengkel melihat bagaimana gadis itu memilih pakaian.

"Dasar gadis ini. Lihat saja saat kau pindah ke kamarku, akan kubuang semua pakaian tak sopanmu itu." Selorohnya bak orang tak waras dengan jari telunjuknya yang mengacung pada ponsel yang ia pegang.

Dan setelahnya pria dua puluh enam tahun itu kembali menghubungi pengawal yang mengawasi Sung Min. Lelaki itu langsung angkat bicara setelah sambungan terhubung. "Hapus semua foto Sung Min yang baru saja kau kirim padaku. Semuanya." Kyu Hyun mematikan sambungan telfonnya begitu saja tanpa repot-repot mendengar ucapan dari lawan bicaranya.

To be continiue...

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3 hadir~

Terimakasih buat dukungan pembaca-pembacaku /bow/

Tolong tinggalkan jejak yaaa.. juga dukung chaper berikutnya juga^^

Btw Jejae update setiap hari Kamis, jadi tolong ditunggu, luv…

Ps. Buat kalian yang juga suka baca novel di luar fanfic boleh loh mampir ke karyaku yang lain di _**Mangatoon **_dengan judul **"2013"**. Mampir dan tinggalkan jejak juga ya di sana^^


	4. Chapter 4 : Siasat

Kyu Hyun menyentuh ikon panggilan pada nomor ayah mertuanya, beberapa menit setelah lelaki itu menerima laporan tentang Sung Min. Ia merasa harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum istri kecilnya itu membuat masalah. Hanya butuh beberapa saat sebelum panggilan itu tersambung.

"_Halo? Kyu Hyun-ssi?"_

"Ya ini aku ayah, tolong perlakukanlah aku seperti anakmu sendiri." Kyu Hyun menyahut kalem, mengoreksi ucapan ayah mertunya yang selalu saja menyapanya dengan formal.

Terdengar suara tawa renyah dari seberang sambungan. _"Kyu Hyun-ah, maafkanlah orang tua ini. Aku sudah mulai pikun, selalu melakukan kesalahan yang sama." _Ayah Sung Min terdengar merendah.

Hal yang Kyu Hyun sukai dari ayah istrinya itu, kepribadiannya yang hangat dan apa adanya. Kyu Hyun tersenyum tipis seraya menjawab, "Ayah tahu ayah belum setua itu."

Tawa di seberang sambungan terdengar lebih nyaring. Ayah Sung Min merasa tergelak mendengar ucapan sang menantu, putra teman lamanya itu tak banyak omong dan bersikap seakan tak acuh namun ia sangat baik dalam memperlakukan orang lain.

Hanya saja Ayah Sung Min tidak mengetahui bahwa ia adalah pengecualian untuk Kyu Hyun. Mana mau lelaki bermarga Cho itu beramah-tamah pada sembarang orang. Itu karena pria yang jadi lawan bicaranya saat ini adalah ayah dari istrinya jadi Kyu Hyun merasa tak sungkan untuk memperlakukan Ayah Sung Min dengan istimewa. Juga bukan berarti ia tak tulus melakukannya.

"Ayah, sepertinya Sung Min akan mengunjungimu hari ini."

"_Oh, benar benar. Baguslah kalau anak itu sudah mengabarimu,Sung Min terbiasa melaukan hal sesuka hatinya. Dia sangat keras kepala jadi kau tolong bersabar dengannya ya?"_

"Tentu saja ayah, dia tanggungjawabku sekarang." Kyu Hyun tersenyum penuh siasat sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Ayah bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu?"

"_Katakanlah nak."_

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku dan Sung Min terlibat pertengkaran, dan saat ini ia masih marah padaku. Aku tak ingin semakin membuatnya salah paham, bisakah ayah menengahi kami?" Kyu Hyun terdengar meyakinkan. Ia bisa saja mendapatkan penghargaan utama sebagai aktor terbaik Negri Ginseng dengan kemampuan aktingnya itu. Oh, bukan Cho Kyu Hyun jika tak bisa memainkan siasat dan membalikan keadaan sebelum pertarungan dimulai. Terlebih jika itu untuk terus mempertahankan Sung Min agar tetap berada di sisinya.

"Aku sangat malu mengatakannya pada ayah, usia pernikahan kami baru hitungan minggu tapi kami sudah menimbulkan masalah untukmu. Aku sungguh minta maaf." Kyu Hyun melanjutkan sebelum Ayah Sung Min sempat menanggapi.

"_Tidak Kyu Hyun-ah, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf padamu. Sebagai orangtua dari pihak istri aku tak cukup baik mendidik putriku. Aku pasti akan menegurnya nanti."_ Ayah Sung Min terdengar sedikit terkejut, namun ia menjawab dengan penuh pengertian.

"Terimakasih atas pengertian ayah, tolong jangan terlalu keras pada istriku dan aku harap ayah bisa merahasiakan ini darinya. Kalau Sung Min tahu, dia pasti akan semakin marah padaku."

"_Aku mengerti Kyu Hyun-ah."_

"Terimakasih ayah, maaf merepotkanmu." Lalu setelahnya sambungan terputus, dibarengi dengan senyum penuh kemenangan di wajah rupawan Kyu Hyun. Lelaki itu terlihat puas dengan hasil yang ia peroleh. _Lee Sung Min, kuharap kau tidak akan menyalahkanku._

.

.

Forced Wedding

.

**©Jejae** **Present**

.

Cho Kyu Hyun

Lee Sung Min

.

Romance / Drama / Mature Content / Chapter

.

Warning!

GS! (Gender Switch), Typo(s), OOC! (Out Of Caracter)

.

Disclaimer: SJ's members are belong to their self, God and family. But the storyline is **MINE!**

.

**Don**'**t** **Like**, **Don**'**t** **Read**!

**And** **please** **Don**'**t** **be** **Silent** **Reader**^^

.

.

.

Chapter 4

( Siasat )

.

.

.

Sung Min menekuk wajahnya seperti anak kecil yang gagal berebut coklat dengan teman sepermainan. Ia datang dengan semangat menggebu untuk mengadu pada ayahnya tentang perlakuan yang ia terima dari Kyu Hyun namun ayahnya justru membela lelaki itu seakan-akan Kyu Hyun lah anak kandung ayahnya. Sekalipun Sung Min tak menceritakan keseluruhan kejadian hari itu dan menambah beberapa kalimat agar ayahnya terprovokasi tapi hasilnya justru jauh dari apa yang ia bayangkan.

Sung Min mendelik kesal dari sofa ruang kerja ayahnya. "Ayah, Kyu Hyun tidak sebaik yang ayah pikirkan." Sung Min bersungut kesal. Tangannya terus bergerak menata beberapa piring makanan yang ia beli sebelumnya saat perjalanan kemari.

Lee Baek Il—ayah Sung Min, menghembuskan napas dalam. Pandangannya tak ia lepaskan dari selembar kertas di tangannya. "Sudah cukup Sung Min-_ah_, cobalah berprilaku lebih baik mulai sekarang atau kau akan menyusahkan Kyu Hyun kedepannya."

Sung Min terkesiap, matanya melirik dramatis dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar. Kepala ayahnya pasti terbentur sesuatu sampai-sampai ia tak mengkhawatirkan putri tunggalnya itu. "Ayah keterlaluan, aku adalah putrimu seharusnya ayah lebih bersimpati padaku. Menikahi Kyu Hyun adalah sebuah masalah."

"Bagaimana hal itu menjadi masalah sementara kau adalah sumbernya." Ayah Sung Min menyahut kalem, ia menaikan pandangannya sekilas untuk menatap ekspresi Sung Min yang terlihat semakin suram. Dahinya berkerut, bibirnya merengut dan matanya menatap galak padanya, membuatnya lupa seberapa besar kini Sung Min sudah tumbuh. "Kau tidak bisa menakuti ayah dengan tampang lucumu itu."

"Ayah!" Sungg Min menyentak kesal, ayahnya ini mau sampai kapan memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil.

Sung Min melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri sang ayah yang masih saja sibuk dengan beberapa lembar kertas sejak ia datang. "Oh! Apakah ini kontrak baru?" Sung Min ikut memperhatikan isi dari lembaran kertas di tangan ayahnya. Isinya kontrak seperti pada umumnya namun hal yang mampu membuat Sung Min tertegun adalah bagian di bawah pada lembar terakhir, nama yang menandatangani kontrak itu sebagai Direktur Utama. "Ini Cho Kyu Hyun yang mana?" Sung Min menunjuk pada bagian yang menjadi fokusnya.

"Tentu saja menantuku."

Sung Min menatap ayahnya penuh keterkejutan. "Apa? Maksud ayah Kyu Hyun adalah Direktur Aromaten Group?"

Ayah Sung Min mentap putrinya heran dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Tentu saja, memangnya siapa lagi."

Otak Sung Min rasanya kaku untuk beberapa saat, sulit diajak berpikir. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Kyu Hyun yang menjadi suaminya adalah orang penting di salah satu perusahaan ternama Korea. Aromaten Group adalah satu-satunya perusahaan besar yang bergerak di bidang parfum, memiliki outlet di hampir seluruh penjuru negeri dengan daya jual yang tinggi. Bahkan outletnya menjadi salah satu yang terbesar berdampingan dengan merek kecantikan dan elektronik dari perusahaan besar yang lain di banyak supermarket.

Sung Min merasa ngeri untuk sekedar bersyukur mengetahui fakta ini dan merasa sial untuk berpikir bisa bersaing dengan Kyu Hyun. Pantas saja laki-laki itu selalu merasa superior atas dirinya, dia memiliki apa yang tidak dimiliki Sung Min.

"Bagaimana ayah bisa mengenal keluarga Kyu Hyun?"

.

—oOo—

.

Sung Min masih setia mendengar cerita yang ayahnya ucapkan sejak setengah jam yang lalu, sesekali ia akan menyuapkan beberapa makanan ke dalam mulutnya tanpa kehilangan fokus. Ayahnya tengah menceritakan sedikit kisah lama yang Sung Min tak tahu sama sekali.

"Jadi begitulah ayah dan ayah Kyu Hyun saling mendukung satu sama lain untuk waktu yang lama. Ayah pikir untuk kerja keras kami adalah saingan yang adil namun hasil tetaplah cerita Tuhan yang lain."

Sung Min menelan makanan dalam mulutnya sebelum buka suara. "Ayah sama hebatnya, justru lebih hebat dari yang ayah pikirkan." Sung Min tersenyum simpul dengan ekspresi yang selalu mampu membuat Lee Baek Il merasa teduh tiap kali melihatnya, ekspresi yang diwariskan mendiang istrinya untuk putri mereka.

"Kau selalu tahu bagaimana cara memuji ayah." Ayah Sung Min mengacak surai putrinya asal yang mendapat teriakan protes dari Sung Min. "Hahaha.. Baiklah, ayah harus kembali bekerja." Ayah Sung Min melirik jam pada dinding ruangan. "Selesaikan makan siangmu."

"Hati-hati." Sung Min mengikuti pergerakan ayahnya hingga menghilang di balik pintu, lalu setelahnya gadis itu kembali pada makan siangnya. Sejak pagi tadi ia berpikir bagaimana cara mendapatkan dukungan ayahnya untuk berpisah dari Kyu Hyun, namun mengetahui bagaimana hubungan baik yang ayahnya dan Keluarga Cho miliki sepertinya ia harus memikirkan cara lain.

Jika saja Kyu Hyun menunjukan keseriusannya atau paling tidak rasa hormat atas dirinya dan pernikahan ini, Sung Min sudah pasti akan sangat berkompromi untuk membuat hubungan mereka berjalan sebagaimana mestinya suami dan istri. Namun sayangnya Kyu Hyun justru sebaliknya, Sung Min merasa terluka dengan cara laki-laki itu memperlakukannya. Sung Min merasa bahwa Kyu Hyun tidak cukup serius menjadikannya istri dan itulah yang membuatnya tak mengerti sama sekali, untuk apa mereka menikah kalau laki-laki itu bertingkah seperti tak menginginkannya. Lagi pula kalau dipikir-pikir seharusnya Kyu Hyun hanya perlu meminjamkan dana pada ayahnya sebagai hutang dari pada membuatnya menikahi pria dingin itu.

"Ah! Benar! Kalau aku tak bisa membujuk ayah maka aku akan memintanya langsung pada Kyu Hyun." Sung Min merasa baru saja mendapat pencerahan. "Laki-laki itu tak punya alasan untuk mengikatku selama uang yang ia berikan pada ayah menjadi hutang."

.

.

.

To be continiue...

.

.

.

.

Finally merampungkan Chapter 4 (o.O)

Alur cerita ini sepertinya bakal cukup lambat, jadi mohon tetap sabar mengikuti yaaa…

Dan terimakasih untuk respon para pembaca /bow/ sama seperti kalian yang kya nya cukup heran saya masih bertahan dengan couple satu ini setelah sekian lama menghilang, saya juga antusias ternyata masih ada yang kenal dengan pairing satu ini kkk~

Next chapter masih akan update setiap kamis malam^^

.

.

**BIG THANKS FOR:**

Kyuminkyu, choleeblue, lavendertwice, Michiko Haruna, danactebh, isnaenisungmin, and all guests

.

Maret 2020


	5. Chapter 5 : Lamunan

Kanvas langit berwarna jingga keunguan, berpadu manis dengan gumpalan-gupalan awan yang berarak lembut mengikuti riak angin yang melambai. Senja hampir menyapa saat Sung Min duduk termenung di sebuah café kecil di deretan pertokoan yang padat.

Secangkir es _macchiato_ hampir tandas, pun sepotong _cake_ cokelat kegemarannya kini lenyap tak bersisa. Sudut matanya melirik sebuah amplop coklat berukuran folio di atas meja dan seketika itu desahan napas keluar untuk kesekian kelinya.

Siang tadi ia begitu menggebu menuju kantor catatan sipil untuk mendapatkan surat perceraian, menyusun rencana agar cepat berpisah dari laki-laki yang tidak dicintainya. Namun kini gadis itu justru duduk termenung seperti kehilangan semangatnya yang telah padam. Ucapan petugas yang melayaninya kembali terngiang di kepala.

"_Oh ya tuhan, kau terlihat sebaya dengan putriku. Nak, pikirkanlah matang-matang sebelum memutuskan," petugas wanita yang melayani Sung Min terlihat begitu bersimpati sekaligus prihatin. "Kau menikah diusia muda adalah suatu keputusan yang besar dan berpisah diusia pernikahan yang baru seumur jagung seperti ini sangatlah perlu pertimbangan."_

Sung Min mendadak ragu, hati kecilnya bertanya bimbang, apakah keputusannya telah tepat? Apakah benar perkataan wanita itu bahwa di masa depan ia akan mengalami kesulitan saat akan menikah kembali? Tapi ia masihlah sembilan belas, apa yang bisa terjadi di masa depan yang bahkan tak tahu akan ia bawa kemana.

.

.

Forced Wedding

.

**©Jejae** **Present**

.

Cho Kyu Hyun

Lee Sung Min

.

Romance / Drama / Mature Content / Chapter

.

Warning!

GS! (Gender Switch), Typo(s), OOC! (Out Of Caracter)

.

Disclaimer: SJ's members are belong to their self, God and family. But the storyline is **MINE!**

.

**Don**'**t** **Like**, **Don**'**t** **Read**!

**And** **please** **Don**'**t** **be** **Silent** **Reader**^^

.

.

.

Chapter 5

( Lamunan )

.

.

.

Sung Min melempar _mini backpack_ hitam miliknya beserta map ke atas meja di ruang keluarga sesaat setelah ia kembali ke kediaman Kyu Hyun. Lalu ia melemparkan dirinya sendiri ke atas sofa bludru panjang di sana, menelungkupkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman. Tak ingin repot-repot menggati baju atau mandi demi menghilangkan keringat yang menempel di badan.

Sung Min memejamkan matanya namun pikirannya masih berkelana entah kemana, memikirkan perkara yang sama yang membuat kepalanya serasa akan meledak. Sesaat tadi, saat Sung Min berada dalam _lift_ ia telah meneguhkan hatinya akan perceraian, namun saat ia memasuki rumah keputusannya mendadak berubah. Sial, ini lebih rumit dari sekedar rumus matematika.

Sebagai gadis belia tentu saja Sung Min sama sekali tak paham akan pernikahan, disembilan belas tahun hidupnya ia hanya tahu belajar dan membantu bisnis ayahnya yang tak seberapa. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia bayangkan tentang pernikahan adalah cerita dongeng putrid-putri kerajaan yang dulu sering ia tonton saat minggu pagi di saluran televisi. Cerita putrid kerajaan yang cantik yang ditolong oleh pangeran tampan. Dan Sung Min bukanlah bagian dari cerita itu.

Oh ya, kisah Cinderella. Sung Min menggeleng dengan matanya yang terpejam. Hidupnya tidak setragis Cinderella yang harus menderita karena siksaan ibu tiri, ia punya ayah yang luar biasa. Dan walaupun akhirnya Cinderella menikah dengan pangeran, mereka pada dasarnya saling mencintai. Sedangkan Sung Min jauh dari itu. Cinta masihlah abu-abu dalam hidupnya.

Sung Min begitu larut dalam lamunannya hingga tanpa sadar ia telah jatuh terlelap dengan pulas. Tarikan napasnya terdengar halus dan teratur, sesekali akan tersendat karena posisi tidurnya yang tertelungkup.

.

—Forced Wedding—

.

Malam belum begitu larut saat Kyu Hyun memutuskan untuk menyudahi pekerjaannya yang menumpuk, yang biasanya ia tuntaskan hari itu juga. Lelaki itu meraih jas dan menyampirkan di lengannya, sementara satu tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk membuka ikatan dasi yang terasa kian ketat di leher jenjangnya.

"Aku pulang duluan, _hyung_." ucap Kyu Hyun bersamaan dengan pintu ruang kerjanya yang terbuka, ia melenggang begitu saja tanpa menunggu balasan lawan bicaranya.

Seseorang yang duduk di belakang meja kerja yang terletak persis di depan ruangan Kyu Hyun mengerutkan alis, ekor matanya melirik sebuah jam duduk di samping layar komputer. "Dasar pengantin baru." komentarnya singkat sambil melirik punggung Kyu Hyun yang menjauh.

Kyu Hyun membawa kakinya ke luar dari gedung bertingkat lima tersebut, menuju _lobby _dimana seorang pegawai telah menyiapkan mobilnya di pintu masuk. Kyu Hyun yang terlihat akan meninggalkan gedung menarik perhatian beberapa pegawai khususnya pegawai wanita. Beberapa sudah melirik bos mereka diam-diam dan sisanya bahkan berbisik-bisik penuh kekaguman dari jauh.

Seorang pegawai pria yang telah menunggunya segera membukakan pintu mobil ketika Kyu Hyun mulai mendekati pintu masuk gedung, lalu menyerahkan kunci sang majikan dan kembali menutup pintu mobil dengan harga yang tak murah itu ketika Kyu Hyun telah melangkah masuk ke dalamnya.

Mobil keluaran terbaru dari sebuah perusahaan otomotif terbesar di negaranya itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, membelah jalanan kota yang kini mulai padat. Sebuah musik terdengar dari radio yang sengaja Kyu Hyun putar, sebuah lagu _balad _dari penyanyi kecintaannya. Kyu Hyun melirik ponselnya yang bertengger pada alat bantu di _dashbor _mobil saat sebuah panggilan sedikit menarik atensinya.

"Apa Sung Min sudah pulang?" tanya Kyu Hyun begitu saja setelah panggilannya ia terima.

"Ya tuan, beberapa menit yang lalu."

"Katakan apa yang dia lakukan disisa hari ini?" Kyu Hyun mematikan radio dan kembali fokus pada jalanan juga panggilan yang ia terima.

Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum seseorang di seberang sambungan membuka suara. "Nyonya…. pergi ke kantor catatan sipil, tuan."

"Kantor catatan sipil? Untuk apa?" Kyu Hyun bertanya tak sabaran.

"Maafkan saya tuan, saya tidak—"

"Ku maafkan kau kali ini, tapi ingat, tidak ada lain kali." sembur Kyu Hyun tak suka. Kalau saja Kyu Hyun tak mengingat bagaimana anak buahnya ini begitu setia padanya sudah pasti ia akan mendepaknya tanpa sungkan. "Lanjutkan laporanmu."

"Setelah itu nyonya mampir ke sebuah café dan berdiam diri di sana selama beberapa jam. Sendirian. Dan setelahnya nyonya kembali ke rumah."

"Baiklah." ucap Kyu Hyun singkat.

Didorong rasa penasaran yang kuat, Kyu Hyun menginjak pedal gas pada mobilnya lebih dalam. Menaikan kecepatan dua digit dari sebelumnya agar segera sampai ke kediamannya. Entah bagaimana ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah.

.

—Forced Wedding—

.

Suasana remang Kyu Hyun dapati ketika kakinya memasuki rumah, menyusuri ruangan yang begitu luas dari apartemen yang di sewanya Kyu Hyun melangkahkan kaki menuju satu-satunya ruangan yang paling terang.

Kyu Hyun mendesah dengan ekspresi tak terbaca ketika melihat Sung Min tertidur begitu pulas di atas sofa, dengan posisinya yang Kyu Hyun yakin akan membuat tubuhnya mati rasa ketika bangun nanti.

Kyu Hyun melepas dasinya yang sedari tadi menggantung asal di lehernya. Lalu melemparnya beserta jas dan tas kerjanya ke sofa yang lain, kakinya ia ayunkan menuju istri kecilnya. Kepalanya tertunduk mengamati bagaimana manisnya wajah Sung Min saat tidur, bibir penuhnya terbuka sedikit diiringi suara dengkuran halus yang terdengar merdu di telingah Kyu Hyun.

Senyum tipisnya terukir tatkala Sung Min menggeliat dan bergumam dalam tidurnya. Kyu Hyun mulai bertanya-tanya, bagaimana reaksi Sung Min jika ia dengan sengaja mengganggunya. Menyentuh keningnya mungkin atau mengusap helaian rambutnya yang terlihat sudah terulur namun terhenti di udara, senejak Kyu Hyun termangu menyadari tindakannya.

Dengan cepat lelaki itu menarik kembali tangannya sebelum Sung Min menyadari apa yang baru saja akan ia lakukan. Kyu Hyun memundurkan langkahnya dan membuang wajahnya ke samping, sudut matanya kembali melirik Sung Min yang tak memberi repon berarti. Diam-diam Kyu Hyun mendesah lega.

"Lee Sung Min," Kyu Hyun menendang pelan kaki Sung Min yang menggantung, namun itu tak berarti apapun untuk Sung Min. "Lee Sung Min." sekali lagi Kyu Hyun melakukan hal yang sama dan dengan hasil yang sama pula.

Lalu Kyu Hyun kembali mendekat pada Sung Min, tubuhnya ia condokan sedikit ke arah Sung Min. Tepat di dekat wajahnya. "Lee Sung Min!"

Seruan Kyu Hyun tak begitu keras sebenarnya, namun itu berefek lain bagi Sung Min yang memang tengah terlelap. Gadis itu terperanjat heboh hingga menegakan tubuhnya tiba-tiba. Hal yang langsung Sung Min rutuki ketika kesadarannya dipaksa kembali. "Ahh…" Sung Min bergumam menahan pening yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya, sementara si pelaku diam-diam ikut meringis prihatin.

Sung Min menoleh kesal ke arah Kyu Hyun, bibirnya mencebik dengan mata yang dipincingkan. "Apa kau tidak bisa membangunkanku dengan cara yang lebih manusiawi?" cecar Sung Min.

Kyu Hyun menyingkir dari tempatnya, "Aku sudah membangunkanmu puluhan kali, kau saja yang tidur seperti orang mati." jelas Kyu Hyun berlebihan.

Sung Min berdecak tak menanggapi, ia disibukan dengan rasa pening yang tak kunjung reda. Dan hal itu menarik atensi Kyu Hyun. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Kyu Hyun membungkukan badannya sedikit demi melirik wajah Sung Min.

"Tentu saja tidak." jawab Sung Min ketus dengan tidak menaikan wajahnya, kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk memijit kedua pelipisnya. Berharap itu dapat mengurangi rasa sakit di kepalanya.

Tanpa sadar Kyu Hyun semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Sung Min, tangannya terulur meraih sisi kepala Sung Min. "Kema…ri" Kyu Hyun tanpa sengaja beradu tatap saat Sung Min tiba-tiba menaikan wajahnya, bibir gadis itu terbuka dan tertutup beberapa kali seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun tak ada satu patah katapun yang terucap.

Beberapa saat berlalu untuk waktu yang lama, Kyu Hyun menatap Sung Min dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Sementara Sung Min termangu dalam momen yang tak pernah ia duga. Baik Kyu Hyun maupun Sung Min, keduanya seperti terjerat dalam pesona manik mata orang di hadapannya. Menjalarkan debaran tak familier yang terasa menyenangkan.

.

.

.

**To be continiue...**

.

.

.

.

I'm so sorry karena update yang terlambat /deep bow

Tapi akhirnya saya bisa update juga walaupun molor satu hari?

Big thanks untuk semua support yang kalian kasih /hug

Masih bakal update di Kamis malam (ini serius komit deh), sotolong tetap tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya

April 2020


	6. Chapter 6 : Raung dan Jerit

Bibir merah muda Sung Min bagai magnet tak kasat mata untuk Kyu Hyun, entah bagaimana itu terlihat sangat menarik perhatiannya. Bibir mungil merah muda yang kecil dan penuh itu seperti mengundang Kyu Hyun untuk menjamahnya.

Kyu Hyun mengamati bagaimana Sung Min menatapnya, gadis itu sepolos kertas putih. Ada gurat gugup yang terlihat jelas di bola matanya yang hitam, juga gamang dalam ekspresinya. Hal yang seakan mencubit Kyu Hyun untuk sadar dari hasratnya akan Sung Min. Menampar Kyu Hyun dengan kenyataan bahwa gadis itu masih belum bisa menerima dirinya juga pernikahan mereka.

.

.

Forced Wedding

.

**©Jejae** **Present**

.

Cho Kyu Hyun

Lee Sung Min

.

Romance / Drama / Mature Content / Chapter

.

Warning!

GS! (Gender Switch), Typo(s), OOC! (Out Of Caracter)

.

Disclaimer: SJ's members are belong to their self, God and family. But the storyline is **MINE!**

.

**Don**'**t** **Like**, **Don**'**t** **Read**!

**And** **please** **Don**'**t** **be** **Silent** **Reader**^^

.

.

.

Chapter 6

( Raung dan Jerit)

.

.

.

Kyu Hyun menarik dirinya menjauh seraya membuang muka ke arah lain. Ia berdeham beberapa kali untuk menetralisir kegugupannya. "Sepertinya tidak apa-apa," komentarnya. "Kau terlalu berlebihan."

Sung Min tak menjawab, ia menunduk menyembunyikan perasaan gugupnya. Seketika rasa pening di kepalanya tergantikan oleh debaran jantung yang tak karuan.

"Lain kali, jangan tidur di sofa." sambung Kyu Hyun sambil berlalu memasuki kamanya.

Sung Min melirik dari sudut matanya, bibirnya mencebik lucu. "Lain kali jangan tidur di sofa," cibirnya menirukan ucapan Kyu Hyun. "Mentang-mentang aku belum mandi jadi aku dilarang menyentuh sofa miliknya, huh!" gerutu Sung Min.

Sung Min menaik turunkan tubuhnya di atas sofa dengan kesal dan setelahnya ia langsung beranjak ke kamar diiringi gerutuan tentang betapa menyebalan dan pelitnya Cho Kyu Hyun.

.

—oOo—

.

Kyu Hyun berjalan ke luar dari arah kamar tidurnya menuju dapur, di tengah langkahnya ia melirik sofa namun tak mendapati Sung Min di sana. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada pintu kamar Sung Min, menebak jika gadis itu pasti sedang berada di dalam sana.

Kyu Hyun mengambil sebotol air mineral dari dalam kulkas, menutup pintunya dan menuju ruang santai. Ia duduk bersilang kaki di atas sofa tempat Sung Min tidur tadi, mengingat itu sudut bibirnya tertarik asimetris. Kyu Hyun tergelak geli atas tingkanya sendiri yang dirasa terlalu terburu-buru untuk menyentuh istri kecilnya itu.

Tangannya hampir terulur untuk meraih remote elevise di atas meja saat manik matanya melihat sebuah amplop cokelat di sisi lain meja. Kyu Hyun urung meraih remote dan beralih pada objek yang menarik perhatiannya, ia mengambil amplop itu dan membukanya.

Kyu Hyun terperangah melihat isi dari amplop yang dipegangnya. Sebuah surat perceraian. "Jadi ini alasannya dia ke Kantor Catatan Sipil?" gumam Kyu Hyun.

Lelaki itu tak menampik rasa kecewa yang kini merayapi hatinya, memikirkan bagaimana membuat Sung Min menerima kehadirannya saja ia belum mampu kini gadis itu malah sudah ingin melayangkan perceraian.

Kyu Hyun melempar amplop yang isinya sedikit menyembul itu ke atas meja. Meneguk rakus air mineral dan melempar tubuhnya ke sofa setelahnya. Satu lengannya ia gunakan untuk menutup mata, mulutnya terbuka sedikit demi meraup udara yang terasa sulit dihirup. Mendadak ruangan dengan pendingin udara yang menyala itu terasa panas, membuat Kyu Hyun mengerang tertahan dalam diam.

Tak lama pintu kamar Sung Min terbuka dan menampakan sang empunya ruangan, berjalan santai dengan pakaian rumahan ala gadis sembilan berlas tahun itu sendiri. Dengan handuk kecil yang ia gunakan untuk menggosok rambutnya yang basah.

Kyu Hyun terang-terangan memperhatikan pergerakan Sung Min dari sela lengannya hingga kini gadis itu menghilang di balik dinding dapur. Berusaha tak peduli, Kyu Hyun mencoba jatuh dalam kenyamanan yang coba ia raih.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sung Min yang diabaikan Kyu Hyun. Ia baru saja kembali dari dapur, tatapannya terlihat heran mendapati Kyu Hyun duduk melipat satu lengan menutupi wajahnya.

Sung Min memiringkan kepalanya bingung, tadi lelaki itu terlihat baik-baik saja. "Kyu Hyun-_ssi_?" Sung Min bertanya sekali lagi, tangannya terulur mencoba menyentuh kening Kyu Hyun. Takut-takut kalau lelaki itu ternyata sakit atau demam, walaupun Sung Min sendiri tak tahu apa penyebabnya.

Namun sayangnya belum sampai Sung Min mendaratkan punggung tangannya di kening Kyu Hyun, lelaki itu sudah menepis tangan Sung Min. Sung Min berjengit kaget, mundur beberapa langkah sambil mengerutkan kening. Pun Kyu Hyun sama terkejutnya, itu ketidak sengajaan yang entah bisa dibilang tepat atau tidak.

Kyu Hyun memalingkan wajahnya dari Sung Min, lelaki itu melipat kedua lengannya di dada. Ekspresi datar dan dingin jelas terlihat begitu ia meraih pengendalian dirinya seutuhnya.

Sung Min yang disuguhi ekspresi begitu tertunduk dan melirik takut-takut pada Kyu Hyun. "Maaf, aku …." cicitnya tak terselesaikan, bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Apa itu?"

Sung Min mengangkat wajahnya, menatap penuh tanya pada Kyu Hyun dan sejurus kemudian matanya mengikuti arah pandang Kyu Hyun. "Sial! Bagaimana aku bisa sangat ceroboh begini?" Sung Min mengumpat dalam hati. "Itu …."

Kyu Hyun mendengus kasar. "Dengar," Kyu Hyun menatap Sung Min sekilas dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. "Apapun yang terjadi, kau tidak akan pernah bisa lari dari pernikahan ini. Suka atau tidak."

Sung Min tercekat mengetahui bahwa Kyu Hyun mampu melontarkan kalimat yang terdengar seperti sebuah ancaman untuknya, bahkan lelaki itu belum menerima penjelasan apapun darinya. "Ayahku berhutang padamu bukan?" tanya Sung Min begitu ia mampu mengumpulkan suaranya.

"Ayahmu tidak berhutang apapun padaku."

"Kontrak kerja," ucap Sung Min dari sela giginya yang terkatup. "Aku melihat kontrak kerja antara perusahaanmu dan perusahaan ayah."

Kyu Hyun tak langsung menjawab, ia melirik Sung Min dari sudut matanya. Gadis itu terlihat mengeraskan rahangnya seperti menahan emosi besar yang siap meluap. Namun ekspresi gadis itu yang membuat Kyu Hyun tak paham, jelas ada kemarahan di sana tapi ada suatu hal lain yang lebih dari apa yang bisa Kyu Hyun duga. Dan ia sama sekali tak mengetahuinya.

Kyu Hyun menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya kasar. "Lalu?" ucapnya seraya berdiri.

Sung Min menatap nyalang pada lelaki beda usia yang kini berdiri memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku calana tidur sambil menatapnya santai, seperti apa yang ingin ia katakan bukanlah hal yang penting.

"Itu artinya kau menjebak ayahku, untuk menikahiku."

Kyu Hyun menyernyit tak suka. "Kau tidak tahu apapun, jadi jangan menuduhku yang bukan-bukan." sanggah Kyu Hyun, intonasinya tak sengaja naik mendengar tuduhan yang Sung Min layangkan padanya.

Sung Min tertawa sumbang, ekspresinya berubah tak terbaca. "Kalau begitu jelaskan padaku," ada jeda sebentar sebelum Sung Min membuka suara. "Kenapa kau menikahiku?! Kenapa?!" teriak Sung Min.

Seketika keadaan di sekitar mereka menjadi begitu dingin dan tegang. Kyu Hyun mematung menatap Sung Min yang berdiri mengoceh menumpahkan semua pertanyaan di dalam benaknya yang telah ia pendam selama berminggu-minggu.

Hanya sebentar Kyu Hyun membiarkan Sung Min berteriak dengan semua pertanyaan juga makian dan sumpah serapah yang gadis itu tunjukan padanya, lalu kakinya melangkah membawa Sung Min kedalam pelukannya.

Sung Min terseret dalam satu sentakan saat Kyu Hyun menarik lengannya dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan lelaki itu. Sekuat tenaga Sung Min mencoba lepas, namun nihil. Usahanya yang diiringi tangisan justru membuatnya bersandar pada dada bidang lelaki yang menjadi suaminya itu.

Dalam dekapan Kyu Hyun, Sung Min meraung menumpahkan segala pertanyaan, beban dan rasa kalutnya dalam sebuah raungan. Melupakan niatan bernegosiasi dengan lelaki itu untuk membuatnya bersedia bercerai.

.

.

.

To be continiue...

.

.

.

.

Finally up, so sorry minggu kemarin Jejae berhalangan untuk update /bow

Terimakasih banyak untuk semua dukungan pembaca~

Btw, beberapa orang menanyakan kenapa Jejae gak up cerita KyuMin di Wattpad, karena WP masih asing untuk saya pribadi dan ya sedikit pesimis apa aka nada yang baca :D

Tolong kasih tahu apa kalian juga suka baca cerita di WP?

Dan kl saya update cerita KyuMin disana haruskah baru/beda cerita? Atau republish aja yang di ffn?

.

.

April 2020


	7. Pengumuman!

**PEMBERITAHUAN!**

Hi … pembaca semua, sebelumnya mau minta maaf karena sekali lagi gagal menepati janji. /deep bow selama ramadhan kemarin bener-bener gak bisa nulis untuk platform manapun dikarenakan satu dan lain hal. Maaf untuk pembaca yang sudah menunggu

Dan untuk ff Forced Wedding akan _Jejae_ hiatuskan sementara untuk proses revisi, mungkin akan merubah keseluruhan cerita dari bab yang sudah diposting.

Sekian terimakasih

Btw, Minnal aidzin wal faidzin … mohon maaf lahir dan batin


End file.
